CoPilot
CoPilot 'is a series on the Cow Chop channel that consists of James and Aleks playing games together each using a controller and controlling one character to complete a set challenge within the game. Episodes Trivia * ''James and Aleks stated that they would only continue the series if fans gave the first videos a good amount of likes. * Because Xbox One is the only console that provides the "CoPilot" feature, all games they play are Xbox One games. * In episode 2 "Ginyu Force", the For Honor gameplay was cut short due to a power shortage. Quotes * ''"Two heads are better than one head, but not as good as getting head." '- Aleks Translations At the bottom of the description in these Cow Chop videos, there are two phrases (sometimes one) in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. UNCOORDINATED ASSAULT | Episode 1 # Malay → English '- ''"Vocal folds, also known as vocal cords, located in the larynx (also colloquially known as the voice box) at the top of the trachea. They are open during inhalation and come together to close during swallowing and phonation." '''GINYU FORCE | Episode 2 # Japanese → English '- ''"Robert Parsing Wadlow (born at 6:30 am Alton, IL, February 22, 1940), measured on June 27, 1940, when measured last on June 27, 1940, It is the tallest medical record. Height of 2.72 m (8 feet 11.1 inches)." '''CENA SHOWDOWN | Episode 3 # Indonesian → English '- ''"What would you do if you see John Cena stared through the window at night? Are you afraid, you will be excited? Do you get turned on? He is everywhere and he is everywhere. John Cena is the champion. And he was staring in your window at night." # 'Malay → English '- "I once needed someone to co-pilot my ass. Which basically means when I dispose of it, I need them to wipe me. It's nice to have help because I do not want to do it myself. Several times my ass hole gets dirty and I can not clean it myself." '''BRUTAL DEATHMATCH | Episode 4 # Irish → English '- ''"Test your might you as the hole rail cow ass. Make it lick your ass and squirt their juices all over your face. I love bestiality of all kinds. But I really turns on when squirt cows moo moo juice in my face." # 'Turkish → English '- "Consider whether or not they have a new death combat that is a cow as one of the new characters. I chose that cow. I would be the best player in the world to use this cow only on eleven of Mortal Kombat." '''SURGE SIMULATOR | Episode 5 # Vietnamese → English '- ''"Also, sell their health for heroin and do not fight with the boss." '''TWO PEOPLE KILL AS JASON | Episode 6 # Haitian Creole → English ''- "I accidentally cut off my dick! SA hurts really bad! Well on the brilliant side of the things I Just saved a ton of money on my car insurance does not have to switch to geico."'' SPENDING JAMES' FAT STACKS | Episode 7 # Ukrainian '→ English '- "For more than three hours, the passenger dog was inside the overhead tray on a United Airlines 1284 ticket from Houston to New York after the flight attendant told the passenger who had put it there. Airline officials say it was a mistake. It was deadly." Category:Series